konatsu is sick
by cool guy 33
Summary: konatsu is sick.... or poisened and hyuuga is there to help. how will it turn out?


Disclaimer: I do not own 07-ghost.

I was bored in class so I wrote this when the teacher said it was time to read.

* * *

Hyuuga, a master swordsmen, he is Ayanami's friend and comrade. But also has a beglieter, Konatsu Warren. The only human in the black hawks, Hyuuga hides behind a smile. At first Ayanami was the only person close to Hyuuga... until Konatsu came. He yelled at Hyuuga to do his paperwork and didn't care he was with warsfeil. Eventually Hyuuga's heart opened up to him and started to tease him... but what was this feeling? It was always when Konatsu got hurt by an enemy, he then realized that Konatsu was like a brother to him. So here is when Konatsu got sick... really sick.

Hyuuga was slacking off as usual when he noticed someone missing, all of the black hawk members noticed actually. Konatsu was missing, everyone had grown attached to him... even Ayanami... just a little. Kuroyuri woke up and jumped out of Haruse's arms and ran over to Hyuuga and asked " where's Konatsu?" he asked curiously.

Hyuuga shrugged " I honestly don't know" Kuroyuri hmmed and said "you should go see if he's okay!" Hyuuga and Haruse were shocked at Kuroyuri's concern but said nothing. Hyuuga checked with Ayanami who nodded and motioned him to go. He nodded and went to Konatsu's room.

He found locked Hyuuga sighed and undid it with zaiphon... what he found shocked him. He quickly went in a shut the door behind him and looked at an unconscious Konatsu... with blood on the side of his mouth. Hyuuga took note that there was a lot of blood on the floor to.

Hyuuga felt Konatsu's head and quickly withdrew his hand. " Konatsu-chan seems like he has a really high fever" he mumbled. But then he noticed something wrong... there was a little dart on the side of Konatsu's chest... and he was in a defensive position. Hyuuga quickly looked around and found traces of a battle.

He then took out the dart and was shocked. It was a poison dart... and it was very deadly. Hyuuga started to panic when Konatsu started to twist in agony and moaned. That snapped Hyuuga of his panic, "a thermometer, I need a thermometer." Hyuuga looked through all of the drawers until he found an ear thermometer.

He the gently put Konatsu to his side and took his temperature. 105.2 degrees, Hyuuga's eyes widened " crap" he whispered. Hyuuga didn't know any healing zaiphon... and he definitely didn't want to turn Konatsu into a warsfeil.

Hyuuga could bear Ayanami's beating for now, but he needed to get there fast. Hyuuga carried Konatsu and opened a portal to the chamber with all of the black hawk members in it and stepped through it. Ayanami was doing his paperwork when suddenly Hyuuga stepped right in front of him using a warsfeil portal.

Ayanami growled when Hyuuga was standing in from of him and said " what have I to-" and was cut short when he saw Konatsu. Everyone noticed this and rushed toward Konatsu. " what happened?" asked Ayanami as he was inspecting Konatsu. Hyuuga then spilled everything he saw.

Ayanami nodded and put a hand on Konatsu's forehead, he immediately retracted his hand and ordered Kuroyuri to get a cold wet towel for Konatsu. Ayanami then preformed his healing zaiphon. Hyuuga was dumbfounded " Aya-tan! You can use healing zaiphon!"

Ayanami ignored Hyuuga and just continued. After a while he broke up the zaiphon " okay the poison is out but Konatsu will need care for 3 days. After losing that much blood I'm surprised he didn't die" Hyuuga nodded and asked " can I take care of him?" Ayanami nodded " yes... but I will give you a lot of paperwork when you guys come back" Ayanami smirked.

Hyuuga nodded and carried Konatsu to his room. " oh and Hyuuga! He will be in constant pain for 2 days!" Hyuuga nodded and mentally prepared himself for the 3 days to come. Konatsu woke up about 4 hours later and his body was wracked with pain.

It hurt so badly he started to moan in pain. It hurt to breathe and not that stupid pain after you run the marathon but that agonizing pain when you feel like you've been stabbed like a hundred times. Konatsu's face contorted with pain and he actually wanted to die.

Hyuuga woke up from the moaning and bolted up. Konatsu looked horrible and looked as if he was gonna have a spasm from the pain. Hyuuga's stomach turned, he was even more determined then before to help Konatsu.

Hyuuga put a hand on Konatsu's shoulder, he was surprised and looked up at Hyuuga and smiled " I'm f-" and was cut off at Hyuuga covering his mouth. The message was clear : I'm not here as a superior right now, I'm here to help you get better.

Konatsu smiled but then it was quickly replaced by a look of extreme pain. Hyuuga frowned and eyed him critically " I need to keep him asleep for as long as possible." was all he thought. Hyuuga put a hand on Konatsu's belly ( Konatsu was not wearing his uniform, but his pajamas.) Konatsu winced in pain but didn't complain.

Hyuuga begun to rub it in soothing circles. At first it looked like it hurt even more (which was partly true) but after a while his muscles begun to relax. Konatsu actually felt better a while, Hyuuga hummed, he couldn't help it.

After a while Konatsu drifted to sleep. Hyuuga smiled and stopped rubbing Konatsu's stomach " good night" the first day went by easily. The second day was 10X harder, Hyuuga tried to feed Konatsu breakfast but his body kept on rejecting it.

Hyuuga sighed with frustration "I swear, if I ever find who did this to him I will murder them in the most painful way I know" he grumbled in his mind. When an idea clicked in his mind. Instead of trying to feed him normal stuff he was going to try and feed Konatsu some porridge instead.

It worked marvelously, Konatsu ate the last bit and went back to sleep. Hyuuga smiled " he's a fighter alright" the rest of the day was difficult. Konatsu was in constant pain so Hyuuga did his best to comfort him.

After a while konatsu's pain died away and on the third day he could sit up. " thanks" muttered Konatsu, Hyuuga smiled " no problem" they talked and Konatsu got better each day. In one week he was back in the office doing paperwork and yelling at Hyuuga to get his work done.

That's what they all loved about Konatsu. He makes it clear he's grateful but still yells at Hyuuga like nothing happened. So that was when Konatsu got sick.

* * *

so... do you like it? This is my first hurt/comfort story so tell me if I suck!

Yours truly, cool guy 33 :)


End file.
